


Hot Leather Shorts

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for this year's Pride Parade in Pittsburgh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Leather Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Kinwad.

Justin poured a cup of coffee, gave Brian a quick kiss and sat down at the kitchen table. “I just got off the phone with Michael. He wants to know where we’re planning on joining the parade tomorrow.”

“We’re not. Well, I’m not.”

He put down his cup and stared at him. “What?”

“I won’t do the parade this year.”

“Why?”

“I just won’t.”

After years of trials and errors, he had learned that he’d get an explanation if he just waited long enough. "Want to come with me today and watch me try on outfits?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Brian but didn’t get the response he was hoping for. 

“No.”

"Okay.” He knew when to give up and reached for his phone. “I'll ask Emmett." 

\----------

Brian got up from his computer and went to the hallway when he heard Justin and Emmett’s voices coming from the door. 

Hugging Emmett tightly, Justin thanked him for the ride and for going with him when no one else would. 

"Where did you go?" Brian drew him in for a kiss.

"The Dungeon. You wouldn’t believe the clothes I've had on." Justin grabbed his shopping bags and went upstairs to put them away.

Gritting his teeth, Brian turned to Emmett. "And whose idea was it to go there?"

Emmett smiled and waved at him. "That might have been mine."

"Aha." Brian stared at him until he started to look nervous. 

"I have a discount there."

"So, you watched him try on leather outfits for two hours?"

"Maybe." 

"You do know I have all the connections required to have you killed, right?" 

"I didn't look! I waited outside the dressing room." Emmett sounded nervous.

"And who helped him with all the chains and straps?"

"Um... me?"

"I've been in there with him. It's impossible not to get a hard-on while watching him wiggle his tight little body into their skimpy clothes, wouldn’t you say?” 

Emmett blushed and fiddled with his car keys. Anxious to leave, he breathed a sigh of relief when Justin returned. "I need to go, Sweetie. Have a nice night." He was out the door within a second. 

Justin eyed Brian suspiciously. "What did you say to him?"

"I just asked about your play date." Brian took hold of Justin's hand that swatted at him. He steered him over to the sofa and pulled him down on his lap. "Tell me about the outfits you didn't buy."

"Well, there was one with nothing but leather straps around my chest. Took forever to get it on the right way, and it looked like I was tied up once we were done with it."

"I'm sure Honeycutt didn't mind the wait."

Justin hid a smile and began describing the combined choker and ball gag he had really wanted to buy but he couldn't decide which one to choose. At least three of the colors would look amazing against Brian's skin.

"Ah, the downside of having an artist's eye when shopping for sex toys."

"Yeah. Anyway, I tried it on and it felt kind of rough and heavy but still soft around my neck. The straps across my cheeks were so smooth you almost couldn't tell they were there."

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose but didn't say anything.

Justin patted his leg. "Em was busy with a pair of assless chaps. He tried them on twice but finally decided they weren't tight enough."

"Thanks for the visual.”

"I tried on a pair, too. They had loops here," Justin pointed to his hips, "that you could hold onto while fucking me. They were really hot."

Brian made a mental note to call the store first thing in the morning to have them delivered to the loft. He kissed the top of Justin's head. "I have to finish the campaign for that medical company tomorrow."

\----------

Justin woke the next morning with Brian’s tongue in his ear and his hands running up and down his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw Brian sitting next to him on the bed. He smiled drowsily as his fingers stroked the soft fabric of Brian’s red shirt and tugged at his tie. “You look hot.”

"Want to have breakfast at the diner?" 

"Sure. Are you going into the office?" Justin stretched his body and made noises that forced Brian to get out of bed and not to rip off his clothes and fuck him senseless into the mattress.

"No, I'll work from the loft today. If you're ready in half an hour, we can drive in together."

Justin tried wrapping his naked body around Brian but was gently turned in the direction of the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and a quick shower, he packed his clothes. He felt a rush of happiness that he wasn't packing for New York after yet another too short visit at home. He had decided six months was enough and moved back to Pittsburgh. 

Waiting for him by the door, Brian frowned when he noticed the bag slung over his shoulder. 

Justin walked up to him and kissed him softly. "It's just for the stuff I need today."

Brian shrugged.

"I felt the same way when I packed."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sunshine?"

"The bag. It made me think of the trips back and forth to the airport, too."

"I wasn't—" 

"You were." Justin interrupted. 

"I'm glad you're home." Brian pushed him out the door. "Twat."

\----------

"Happy Pride, boys!" Debbie greeted them both with a hug when they entered the diner.

Justin wormed out of her grasp to get a table, but Brian held onto her when she tried letting go.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you all fucked out already?"

He shook his head against her shoulder.

"Sweetie? Brian?" Deb pulled back so she could look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I have to work today."

"That's it? You scared the shit out of me."

"I need a chicken salad to go for lunch."

"Coming right up!" She smacked his back as he walked over to Justin. 

Justin started telling him about his very detailed schedule for the day. "I'll go with the boys to Godiva's grave in a little while. Emmett wants to decorate it with a rainbow flag and feathers."

Brian winced at the image but knew better than to say anything. Nodding, he took a sip from the coffee Justin had ordered for him and a bite of the waffle he apparently shared with him.

“While we're there, we'll visit Vic's grave and light a candle from all of us. After that, I'll run a few errands and have a picnic lunch with my mom and Molly. I take it you won't join us since there will be ants and shit just waiting to ruin a perfectly good meal?"

“I'm happy to know you've been paying attention.”

Justin smiled sweetly at him and cut another waffle into pieces. He moved half of it to Brian's side of the plate, also known as the ‘maple syrup free’ side.

The bell above the door rang when their friends came in. After being hugged by Debbie, they joined them at their table. Justin glared at Brian’s snort when Emmett sat down next to him with his legs crossed and his back turned to him, careful not to have any body part touching.

“Why aren't you wearing some hot pride outfit?” Michael asked Brian.

“Because it's nine in the morning and I'm working today.” 

“You're working? But what about Justin? We had plans.”

“He's not working and he's sitting right there if you want to talk to him directly.”

Justin waved at Michael who smiled at him. 

“Sorry. I was just surprised. What about you, Ted? I thought you had the day off.”

Ted looked confused. “So did I, but I guess the schedule’s changed. I'll be in the office in an hour, boss.” He got up and kissed Blake. “I need to go home and change.”

Brian stopped him. “I'm working, not you. Go, be proud, and pick up some nice trick to take home and share.”

“That's not what we had in mind, was it?” Ted looked over at Blake who shook his head.

Checking his watch, Michael told them it was time to leave.

Justin gave Brian a kiss. “l'll come back to the loft to change before the parade. Don't work too hard." He started for the door but was hauled in by him again. "What?"

Brian pushed his tongue into Justin's mouth and ran his hands over his shoulders and down his back. He heard his breathing change when he moved to the front of his pants and massaged his growing cock.

"You two can fuck later. Come on, Godiva's waiting." Michael tugged at Justin's arm to make him let go of Brian.

“Later.” Justin winked at Brian.

"Later."

\----------

Justin adjusted the fabric over his dick, turned to the side, and checked himself in the mirror again. Brushing the bangs from his eyes, he decided this was as good as it would get. “I’m off to the parade.” He leaned over to kiss Brian’s cheek. 

Brian looked up from the keyboard and licked his lips at the black leather shorts seemingly glued to Justin’s skin. “That’s what you’re wearing?”

“Yes.” 

He saw a glint of insecurity in Justin’s eyes when he asked, “Is something wrong with them?”

“You look hot.” He grabbed his hand and made him straddle his lap. 

The button dug into Justin’s stomach. "They are so not made to sit in."

"What are you planning on doing in them?"

"Dance, drink...." Justin’s voice drifted when Brian opened the button. With his strong hands on his ass, he pulled him so close their crotches pressed together. 

“Let hot guys watch you, touch your amazing ass and the bulge that makes your cock look like it’ll burst out through the shorts?”

"The ass and the bulge are just for you." Justin breathed into his ear and Brian’s grip on him tightened. "I can’t help it if they stare, though." 

"Oh, they’ll do a lot more than stare. They’ll find ways to rub up against you, to touch every inch of your body, and you’ll love every second of it." 

Justin nodded. “You’re right, I will.”

"And then you’ll come home all hot and horny and I’ll have to take care of you." 

"If you’re too busy, I can take care of myself." Justin rubbed the front of his shorts and pushed his ass back into Brian’s hands.

"I can probably manage to take a break for a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes? But what if it’s not enough? What if I’m still horny when you’re done?"

"You’ll think of something."

"There is that thick dildo you fucked me with last week. I’ve been dying to use it again." Justin’s breathing sped up as Brian stroked along his spine and wiggled a finger down his crack. "God! Just take me."

"I've got a conference call in two—" The phone rang before Brian had a chance to finish the sentence.

"Fucking stupid campaign," Justin muttered as he got up from his lap.

Struggling not to laugh into the phone, Brian stroked a hand over Justin's naked skin, the hunger in his eyes a clear indication who he'd rather spend the day with.

\----------

At midnight Brian strolled past the line of guys hoping to get into Babylon. He nodded at the bouncer. “How’s business?”

“We’re crowded, Mr. Kinney.” 

Brian felt the same tingle of happiness when he entered the club as he did the first time. The loud thumpa thumpa and the sound and smell of hundreds of horny men still had the same effect on him. He walked up to the bar and ordered a double shot of Beam. "Is Justin here?" 

The bartender pointed towards the dance floor. "Follow the cat calls." He laughed at Brian’s proud look. "Here." He handed him two bottles of water. "Make sure he drinks them. It's been a while since he came back here to rehydrate."

Leaning against the bar, Brian scanned the floor for Justin and found him in the middle of the crowd. His naked chest was covered in glitter, and his hair flew around his head as he moved sensually in perfect rhythm to the music. When he looked up, he saw Brian watching him. A grin spread across his face, and he pushed through the guys surrounding him to get to Brian as fast as possible. 

"You’re here!" He threw himself at Brian with a sloppy kiss.

Brian stroked the leather-clad ass and squeezed it tightly. "I am." 

"I’m hot and horny."

"I figured you’d be." 

"Wanna take me home and fuck me?"

"No. Not yet." 

Justin squirmed closer and pushed his cock against Brian’s thigh. "You have to do something to get me off." 

"Look at me, Justin. Did you take any drugs?"

"No. I'm just a little drunk."

"Not so little. Drink this." Brian handed him one of the water bottles, split an E and pushed half of it into his mouth. “You looked sexy when you were dancing.” He nuzzled his nose in Justin’s sweaty hair and breathed him in. 

“Dance with me?” 

Brian nodded and led them over to an empty spot. They soon fell into their own rhythm, grinding against each other until they were both painfully hard. Justin tongue-fucked Brian's mouth as his hand slid over his cock and farther back to massage his balls.

Stopping him before it became too good, Brian put his hands on Justin’s hips and lifted him up, licking his chest and sucking his nipples until they grew hard in his mouth. He pulled his head back and flicked them with his tongue, groaning when Justin wrapped his legs around his waist and arched into his touch. His hands slithered under Justin’s ass again and dug his fingers into the flesh. "There's an orgy in the VIP room."

Justin let go of him and slid to the floor, wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you say that sooner?" He spun around and charged off without checking to see if Brian was with him. He was certain he’d follow the leather shorts wherever they went. 

As soon as they were inside, a guy walked up behind Brian and ran his hands over his shoulders and chest, taking his shirt off of him. His fingers sneaked under the hem of his tank top, pushed it up and traced the muscles on his stomach. 

Justin watched him with a smile and stepped closer, eager to follow the guy’s fingers with his tongue. He heard Brian’s low growl when they were touching him.

The trick made Brian lift up his arms so he could remove the top and Justin popped open the buttons to his faded jeans. He slid them over his hips, unable to stifle a moan when his cock sprung free.

He sank to his knees and licked the bead of precum off the tip. When the guy scratched over Brian’s nipples, Justin matched the moves on his inner thighs as he sucked one of Brian's balls into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Brian’s fingers gripped Justin’s hair and yanked hard. 

Licking over the other ball and up the shaft until he had the head of Brian’s dick in his mouth, Justin worked to drive him insane. 

His legs barely supporting him, Brian was grateful Justin had placed a hand on his hip to steady him as his mouth continued its torture. The trick attached to his nipples had a devastating tongue, and Brian felt he would explode from the sensory overload.

Two strong arms around Justin's chest pulled him to his feet. and a naked cock pressed against his ass. He tilted his head back and rested it against the tall stranger’s chest. He felt his size through the fabric and started to hump him, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

When the man started to rub over his bulge, Justin shook his head and squirmed out of his grasp. Brian took a step forward and replaced the trick’s hand with his and Justin sighed happily at the familiar fingers working him in just the right way. His hips snapped forward, forcing his dick into Brian's palm and at the backthrust, he ground against the guy's hard cock.

Brian brushed a finger across Justin’s face. With his erotic sounds, red lips, and glazed-over eyes, he looked amazing. Monogamy with the right guy was anything but boring. 

Justin reached for Brian’s cock and pressed his thumb into the slit reveling in Brian's moan when precum oozed out of it. He dragged his fingers around the head then put them in his mouth to lick them clean. He looked up and saw Brian watching him behind heavy eyelids. “Feel good?” His voice was low and raspy.

“Unbelievable.” When Brian told his trick to leave them alone, Justin turned around to thank the guy behind him. The two men looked disappointed but grabbed each other and started making out next to them. 

“I need you to fuck me. Like, right now.” Justin dragged Brian with him into their private cubicle before wiggling out of his shorts.

Brian ran his fingers over the deep red marks they'd left on his hips. "They were too tight," he muttered, sounding as if he was ready to destroy them no matter how hot they were. 

Justin craned his neck to look at the marks. "I'll survive. I'm worried this will kill me if you don't take care of it soon." He stroked his hard-on and begged him to hurry up. 

Brian turned him around and quickly lubed his fingers before working two of them into Justin's ass. 

Justin shuddered from pleasure and leaned heavily into Brian's chest when he twisted his fingers and bumped his prostate. Pushing back, he tried to force them deeper inside and groaned loudly when he added a third finger, stretching him wider.

“Ready?” 

“Fuck! Please!” 

Brian spread lube around the head of his cock and down the thick shaft, preparing himself to enter Justin’s hole in one delicious slide. He bit his bottom lip as he watched his dick bury itself deep inside his ass. He didn’t stop until he was balls deep.

He was always amazed how much hotter it was to fuck without a condom. It was like the first time every time, and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. The soft, tight walls that pulled him in and massaged him, that trembled before orgasm hit had him struggling not to come before Justin.

From the way Justin jerked his dick, he could tell he wasn't interested in a long, slow fuck; he just wanted to get off. Who was he to deny him? Without giving him time to adjust, he started thrusting with an intensity that had Justin begging with need.

Justin reached back and gripped Brian’s thigh. His breathing hitched as he started to shoot. He shook and groaned when Brian’s cum filled him as soon as his own orgasm subsided.

They stayed connected for a long time until Brian pulled out and found a towel to clean them both up. After getting dressed, they stood by the door, watching the men around them fuck their brains out. 

“Amazing,” Brian mumbled and smiled when Justin agreed with him. 

“As much as I enjoy it when you fuck me at home, I can’t imagine not having this, too.” 

Brian’s hand found Justin’s. He couldn’t be happier things seemed to have fallen into place, and he prayed to the god he didn’t believe in that it would stay that way. 

The clubs on Liberty Avenue were closing but the party continued outside and the streets were filled with people dancing and celebrating.

“Happy Pride.” Brian kissed Justin’s lips and wrapped his shirt around the both of them when Justin shivered in the cool air. 

“God, I love you so much.” Justin moved as close to him as possible, and they began to slowly sway to the music.


End file.
